


Chris and the Sleeping Wendigo

by Fallenangel87



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris worries, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of weight loss, chris is a dork, josh is a dork, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Chris and the Sleeping Wendigo

Chris smiled as he looked over at Josh, they had just pulled up to their apartment and Josh was fast asleep beside him, leaning against the passenger's door. It had been a long day, they had gone to an amusement park and it was getting to be pretty late; he shouldn't be surprised, Josh had complained about being "as tired as balls" before they had even gotten into the car. The blonde haired man pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty." He chuckled softly, picking him up. Josh was easy to lift, despite Chris often insisting that he needed to gain a bit of weight. 

Dr. Hill had told Chris to keep an eye on Josh's weight, as Josh was known to stop eating much when he was depressed. The brunette was snoring softly as Chris carried him inside and laid him down in bed. Chris would have gone to take a shower, but Josh clung to him; he decided that his shower could wait.


End file.
